Notes and Chat Rooms can be fun
by ForeverLoner
Summary: Conversations between DP characters in chat rooms and in notes. SxD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Really! Come on! Why torture me! You know I don't own DP, the very lucky Butch Hartman does.**

**Hey guys...okay, so this is going to be my first multi-chapter story. Sorry if the chapter are short but I promise to extend them as much as I can. Also, I know the spelling here is incorrect, they're talking on aim. Who rights in perfect sentences on aim. Now I command you to read the story, pleeeeaassse. **

**Extra Information****: Dfenton/Danny, Gothica/Sam, TechnoGeek/Tucker, Smartypants/Jazz**

--

**Dfenton signed on.**

**Gothica signed on.**

**TechnoGeek signed on.**

Dfenton: hey Sammie, wats up?

Gothica: hey Danny, nm, u?

TechnoGeek: awwwe, danny has a nickname for you sam

Dfenton: tucker!

Gothica: tucker!

TechnoGeek: hey! All I'm saying is that I know you like it wen Danny calls you sammie cuz u dont let no one else call you sam

Gothica: well, that because...

Dfenton: it's because im her best friend

Gothica: yea! Its cuz Danny is my best friend

TechnoGeek: were best friends and you dont let me call you sammie

Gothic: It's cuz...Danny help me here

Dfenton: Sorry, I got nuthin

TechnoGeek: So Danny, y do u call sam _sammie..._dont think about using the 'best friend' line

Dfenton: uhh...

Gothica: why don't you mind your own biznus

Dfenton: yea tucker

TechnoGeek: y are u 2 always agreeing wit each other

Dfenton: Great minds think alike

TechnoGeek: says the kid wit c average

Gothica: yea but he also saves everyone from ghost. hes my hero!

TechnoGeek: _youre_ hero?

Gothica: uhh, I meant hes everyones hero

Dfenton: speakin of ghost, I gotta go. How does the stupid box get out of the ghost zone!

**Dfenton signed off.**

TechnoGeek: well the parentz r makin me go 2 bed, bye

Gothica: Okay, bye

**TechnoGeek signed off.**

Gothica: great now im alone, thanks!

**1 minutes later...**

**Smartypants signed on.**

Smartypants: hey sam wacha up 2

Gothica: nm, just thinkin?

Smartypants: about Danny?

Gothica: wat!! no!!

Smartypants: every1 knows u 2 like each other

Gothica: thats a lie, Danny doesnt like me like that!

Smartypants: So, u admit to likin him?

Gothica: ummm...

Smartypants: sam! Say it!

**Dfenton signed on.**

Gothica: fine! Okay, I admit it

Smartypants: I knew it!!

Dfenton: Sam, Jazz, wat r u guys talkin about?

Gothica: nothin!

Smartypants: _sure,_ anyways im gonna sign bye sam

Gothica: bye jazz

**Smartypants signed off.**

Dfenton: so wat were u 2 talkin about?

Gothica: uhh...gotta go, bye Danny

**Gothica signed off.**

Dfenton: I wonder wat she was talking about wit jazz?

**Dfenton signed off.**

**--**

**Okay guys, ya like? If ya want me 2 continue, I need at least 2 reviews! Anonymous reviews don't count but still can be helpful. Until later,**

_**xxothfanxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in last chapter goes for the whole story.

**Danny **_Sam _Tucker

--

_**MR.LANCER'S CLASS**_

**hey sam**

_hey Danny_

wat bout me

**sorry tuck**

all is forgiven

**so sam you gonna tell me wat you were talkin bout yesterday wit jazz**

_uhhh...no cuz we werent talkin bout anything that concerns you_

sure

**why won't you tell me, if it about me, then why wont you tell me**

_I just cant_

hey guys, wat r u talkin about

**pleeeeeaaassseee sammie**

hello im still here

_danny! Come on! You know I have to give in wen you act like that_

sam!! danny!!

**but thats exactly why I do it**

im getting really annoyed here

_danny! Dont make me say it!_

Seriously!! wat r u guys talkin bout – shit!

_**DETENTION**_

**me and sam are sorry we ingored you**

_yea, plus ur the one who got us in detention_

that wasnt my fault

_really? Who was the one who got caught rightin a note_

**she has a point, if you didnt rat out on us, me and sam could be doin somethin more fun than this**

like wat?

**Not like that tuck!**

_Tucker!_

I know you guys like each other, why dont you just admit it

_me and Danny are just friends_

**yea! I dont get why people think we like each other**

its cuz u guys are always together

_maybe dats cuz were best friends_

im best friends wt both of you and im not wit you 24/7

**were not together 24/7**

wat is the longest you guys went without see or talkin to each other

_uhh...idk_

**I think like 5 ½ hours, why?**

Oh I was just wondering, anyway, Danny, how did u come up wit ur answer. I mean we all know that math is not ur best subject

**wat r you getting a tuck?**

_Im confused Danny, wat is tucker talkin bout?_

**I have no idea**

forget it

**okay, anyway sam wat r u don after detention is over**

_nothin I think, why?_

**Cuz I waz wonderin if u wanted to catch a movie wit me...without tucker**

_that would be awesome_

did Danny just ask you out...on a date?

**No!**

_No, were just going as FRIENDS_

**yea tucker!**

Then why can I come?

**Cuz you never shut up**

if you really feel that way, then im not talkin to you anymore

_come on tucker, that so immature_

**yea, im sorry tuck, but you gotta admit, you do talk a lot**

I shouldnt forgive but...since I know you two would fall apart without me...all is forgiven once again

_anyway, Danny wat time you gonna pick me up_

**umm...how does 7 sound**

_great_

wow, ts already time to leave, bye

_bye tucker, Danny see you later_

**adios, see you at 7**

**--**

wahca guys think. 2 reviews to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this is gonna be the last I hoped you liked the story and I'm really sorry that I didn't update in the last few days. Stupid parents making me go shopping. I hate shopping. Anyway, enough of me...**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**TechnoGeek signed on.**

**Gothica signed on.**

**Dfenton signed on.**

TechnoGeek: soo, wat did u guys do on ur date last night?

Gothica: it wasnt a date!

Dfenton: it wasnt a date!

TechnoGeek: really?

Gothica: yes!

Dfenton: why dont you ever believe us?

TechnoGeek: cuz everytime u guys are alone, u end up makin out and then u call a 'fake-out' make-out

Gothica: ...

Dfenton: well, we didnt have a fake-out make-out this time

TechnoGeek: I dont believe you

Gothica: why

TechnoGeek: click on the link – Sam/Danny

TechnoGeek: wat do u guys say bout that?

Dfenton: didnt already say it wasnt a fake-out make-out

TechnoGeek: then wat was it?

Gothica: if it wasnt a fake-out make-out, then wat else could it be?

TechnoGeek: you mean you guys...

Gothica: Yup!

Dfenton: me and sam are dating now

TechnoGeek: I told u guys u would end up together

Gothica: yea yea yea

TechnoGeek: now if u excuse me, I have 2 collect money from the bets

Dfenton: u made bets on wen we get together!!

Gothica: u made bets on wen we get together!!

TechnoGeek: uhh...

**TechnoGeek signed off.**

Gothica: he is dead as soon as I see him tomorrow

Dfenton: u got that right!

Dfenton: Can tell you something sam?

Gothica: yea especially since I am ur gf now – feels great to finally say that

Dfenton: yea it does

Gothica: so, wat did u wanna tell me?

Dfenton: uh...

Gothica: spit it out already

Dfenton: uh...I..uh..wanted to tell you that I...uh...that I love you

Gothica: oh Danny

Dfenton: its okay if you dont like me that much

Gothica: no, danny! I do love u!

Dfenton: you do?!

Gothica: yea, hey, come over to my house and let me show you how much I love you A/N: not like that you pervents, theyre just gonna make-out

Dfenton: okay, be over in 5 minutes

Gothica: great

**Dfenton signed off.**

**Gothica signed off.**

-- NEXT DAY — SCHOOL -- FREE PERIOD --

could you guys please stop makin out

**werent you the one who wanted us to get together**

_yea, and now your all mad cuz were together_

its not that! Its that you guys never stop makin out

_all were doin is releasing years and years of repressed feelings_

**that and sammie is a great kisser**

_you too Danny_

come on guys, were in school

**all were doin is makin out, its not like were doin it**

you might as well be the way we guys touch each other

_...okay, we can try to keep the pda to a minimum wen ur around, right Danny_

**yea, okay**

thank you

_hey tucker, can you go get somethin from my locker_

you want an excuse to make-out wit Danny dont you?

_Its like hes reading my mind_

**take ur time tuck**

dont have to tell me that twice, just dont start makin out before I leave

_okay_

**you better hurry up cuz sammie here is very irresistible**

_you too Danny_

ewww, guys! stop being all lovey-dovey round me

_well try_

well okay im leaving, you guys can make-out now

**thank god**

_I love you Danny_

**I love you too Sammie**


End file.
